Enduch
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Nem a música parecia capaz de levá-la da tristeza que a invadia ao pensar no que aconteceria no dia seguinte. - Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **V Challenger Relâmpago do fórum 6v, mestrado pela twin

**Ship:** Draco/Pansy

**Capa:** por Buh Black – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Nem a música parecia capaz de levá-la da tristeza que a invadia ao pensar no que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** a Fla! \o/

**Finalização: **15 de novembro de 2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Enduch**

A música.

O som que surge do toque na corda, amplificado pela caixa, e se estende ao ambiente como líquido fluído que escorre para o vazio. A pressão certa, o ponto certo de se tocar. A vibração. O arco seguro nas mãos. O carinho do couro contra a face.

O movimento suave do braço em seu ir e vir à frente dos olhos fechados. Os ouvidos abertos, a alma envolta naquele mar contínuo. O som.

Uma nota mais estridente do que deveria fez Pansy abrir os olhos. Ela se endireitou, perdendo contato com o violino, e o abaixou, o encarando. Nem a música parecia capaz de levá-la da tristeza que a invadia ao pensar no que aconteceria no dia seguinte. E dali dois meses.

Um suspiro. Ela não queria pensar. Precisava de qualquer coisa que a não fizesse pensar, que a fizesse, antes de tudo, sentir algo que não aquele vazio, aquela tristeza, aquela ameaça.

Corrigiu a postura, voltando o violino à posição, voltando o arco às cordas, fechando os olhos e voltando à alma. À música. O corpo se balançando levemente na mesma fluidez do som no ambiente, a saia batendo leve nos joelhos conforme andava pelo espaço vazio, conduzida pela cadência que saía da caixa.

O som da porta se fechando não fora baixo o suficiente para se perder entre as notas, e a mão firme de Pansy tremeu, involuntariamente, mas ela se esforçou para não desafinar, continuando a tocar mais conscientemente agora.

Ele estava ali.

Os olhos castanhos, agora abertos, fitaram além da grande janela da sala do conservatório. Não importa o que havia do lado de fora, não era porque seus olhos estavam abertos que Pansy realmente via. Ela sentia. Sentia o som tenso das cordas esticadas, e o calor ameno do sol de fim de tarde que tornava dourado tudo na sala vazia, mas não esquentava verdadeiramente. E sentia o homem se aproximando às suas costas, a fitando daquela forma displicente como sempre a olhou.

O olhar dele era difícil de sentir. Era quase como se ele nunca olhasse totalmente. As íris cinzas eram leves e frias, e ela não saberia mais dizer qual foi a primeira vez que elas realmente lhe disseram algo. Antes e depois disso, elas eram constantes em sua vida.

O homem entrou em seu campo de visão, escorando-se na madeira da janela com os braços cruzados, a olhando tocar. Pansy levou as notas a uma crescente, finalizando a música de forma altiva, o olhando diretamente. E a ausência de som também se mostrou capaz de envolver enquanto os dois se olhavam em silêncio.

- Você perdeu o ensaio. – ela disse, abaixando o instrumento e lhe dando as costas para poder guardá-lo na caixa deixada no chão, no canto da sala onde se acumulavam outros instrumentos.

- Eu tinha avisado o maestro. – ele disse, e acrescentou calmo - Hoje era o último ensaio para a cerimônia, Astoria exigiu que eu fosse.

- Sua roupa já está pronta? – ela perguntou, pouco interessada.

- Sim, provei ontem. E a igreja já está decorada, e, provavelmente, o bolo feito e os convidados entediados. – ele a puxou para que o encarasse – Está tudo pronto, Pansy.

- Ótimo. – ela se desvencilhou calmamente de sua mão, voltando para perto da janela – Algum motivo para vir me ver tocar, então?

Ela sentiu as mãos frias se apoiarem em sua cintura antes do toque do corpo dele se alinhando ao seu. O sussurro em seu ouvido a obrigou a fechar os olhos mais uma vez.

- Eu sempre virei te ver tocar. Você sabe. É o que me fez olhar para você.

Sim, ela sabia. Era só isso. Só música. A amizade de criança, os dois anos de encontros e no fim o que tinham era só a música que tocava suas almas. A única coisa que os tocava realmente. O único ponto que os unia.

- Isso não é mais importante para mim. – ela disse, séria, ainda olhando para fora, mas não se moveu do abraço dele.

- Eu sei. – ele beijou de leve seu ombro, e em seguida seu pescoço, a fazendo suspirar dramaticamente ao se virar em seu abraço.

- Draco, pare com isso. Você se casa amanhã, eu daqui a dois meses. Não é como se fossemos continuar com isso. Eu não preciso de uma última vez.

Ele se afastou, concordando com a cabeça, mas depositou ainda um beijo em sua testa.

- Eu só vim me despedir. – ele falou sério – Queria fazer isso direito. Mas se você não quer mais nada...

- Toca para mim. – ela pediu, a voz firme não demonstrando a tristeza que sentia.

- Você vai me ver tocar mais vezes...

- Você nunca tocou só para mim. Faça isso, acabou mesmo.

Ele ainda a olhou sério por alguns minutos antes de pegá-la pela mão, conduzindo-a até o canto da sala onde os instrumentos e outros objetos dos músicos ficavam acumulados após os ensaios. Draco puxou um banco para a área iluminada e a fez se sentar na ponta, arregaçando as mangas da camisa e pegando o violoncelo e o aro.

- Segure para mim. – pediu, colocando o instrumento a frente dela.

Pansy obedeceu. Ele se sentou atrás dela, no mesmo banco, puxando seu corpo de encontro ao dele até estarem o mais juntos possível, arrumando-o como se fosse o próprio instrumento entre suas pernas. As mãos dela pararam as dele por um momento, quando correram pelas suas coxas até os joelhos, forçando-os a se abrirem.

- Shhh. Só ouça minha música. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ela permitiu que ele arrumasse sua saia, trazendo o violoncelo para o meio de suas pernas, o encaixando de forma a tê-la entre o instrumento e seu próprio corpo.

E quando o arco tocou as cordas, ela já não conseguia respirar.

O primeiro acorde longo, seguidos por outros tão graves quanto o primeiro, os dedos longos e finos correndo as cordas próximos ao seu rosto, o movimento suave do corpo de Draco contra o seu, o braço que a tocava conforme o arco se movia a sua frente, a música a invadindo aos poucos.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça cair contra o ombro dele, e respirou fundo. Conhecia a música. Era uma composição do próprio Draco, feita para um quarteto de cordas, e ela mesma já o acompanhara na execução diversas vezes. Agora, porém, tocada por um único instrumento, a música soava muito mais triste e vazia. As notas faltavam e a cadência parecia reduzida, embora a música estivesse ali, ela reconhecia e sabia que se tornava, a cada acorde, a sua última lembrança de Draco Malfoy.

E quando as notas subiram, o som a preenchendo por completo, e ela se viu presa entre Draco e sua música, Pansy permitiu que uma única lágrima corresse pelo seu rosto.

No fim, isso era tudo o que ele tinha a lhe oferecer: um som incompleto.

**FIM**

**NA: **Oi! Então... Draco/Pansy é legal. Não é? O.õ

Fic escrita rapidinha, e, sim, eu disse que não ia mais participar de challs, mas ocorreu uma conjunção de fatores:

Eu estou, assim, vidrada por Apocalyptica (sabe, aquela banda de violoncelistas? Então, essa mesma. Não sabe? Abri, junto com a twin e a Buh, um fórum pra falar deles. O link estará no meu perfil ainda nessa semana), e aí a twin abriu o chall e botou "violoncelo" lá como item. Aí veio a idéia. E eu bem que poderia escrever sem mandar pro chall, mas o chall é da twin, aí já viu, né? :roll eyes:

Enfim, fic regada a Farewell pra vocês. Espero que curtam.

Quanto a links para a capa, prêmio – se tiver, claro – e o do fórum que citei, preciso colocar no meu perfil, mas vou fazer isso de uma vez, assim que sair o resultado do chall, o que deve ser logo.

E as outras fics que eu prometi? Calma, uma por vez, né?

Beijos


End file.
